


Letter to Toru Oikawa

by Kikikittykis



Category: Haikyuu!!, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Reader is in the Men of Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Letter from Reader to Oikawa about, being a hunter and why she left
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 2





	Letter to Toru Oikawa

My dearest Toru

I am writing this letter because I have to leave. Something has happened and I have to go home. I know that you want to find me but I can’t let you end up like my father, searching for answers about what happened to the one that they loved. 

That’s what happened to my dad, My mother was killed and he was never a real father. Sam and Dean were there for me, they are my brothers and now they need my help. I love you Toru and if I live through this I will come back to you, I will live for us. But if something happens then I want you to promise me that you won’t search for answers to whatever happens.

Sam and Dean will burn my body if something happens, Burning the body is the hunter sent off into the afterlife.

My name is not (Y/F/L/N) (Y/N), It is (Y/N) Winchester, I am the daughter of John Winchester. The sister of Sam and Dean Winchester, Yes I am the sister of the Winchester Brothers famous serial killers from back in 2012, Who are supposedly dead, well so am I according to the feds. We all kill monsters, and not humans, real monsters like the boogie man, I got out of that life and finished High School, but now I am back in the life, a Huntress once more and I will more than likely go out Guns Blazing, But when I win in this war and live I will be back I promise.

Love your sweet (Y/N)  
P.S is you start hunting than I will haunt you

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
